Ouran Host Club Resurrected
by OriginalMyhard
Summary: Haruhi is convinced to tell Tamaki how she feels--will this reband the Host Club? And how will the members react when someone from Tamaki's past reappears...
1. White Dress

A/N Just finished Ouran High School Host Club (the manga) and am working on the anime. I finally decided that it's time to come out of hiatus mode and try to get some writing done. Just don't expect too much as I'm still very busy. Anyway, what better to come off of a long dry patch than OHSHC, full of all kinds of fangirly amazingness???? So, yeah. This takes off from where the manga currently ends and has a special original character. And I'm kind of crossing the anime and manga: for instance, Mei is in it as much as the manga, and Renge is in it as much as the anime. Enjoy!

~Alyss

Chapter 1

(Haruhi's POV)

"You…want me to tell Tamaki-senpai that I…love him?" I look at Hikaru like he's sprouted seven extra heads. There's no way I can do that. I don't even know about his feelings…and when he came to tell me about moving into the main mansion, he didn't even seem flustered by our sort-of kiss, not like I was. "I can't do that, Hikaru. I can't."

Hikaru sighs and leans against my doorframe, looking unusually serious. "Look, Haru-chan, I understand that you and Tono are both idiots when it comes to this sort of stuff. But you have to do this. For the whole Host Club." He glances down at me. "Especially for me. Tono may be annoying as hell, but he's the whole reason Kaoru and I have opened up. Without him, we'd be completely lost."

I bow into my hands. I know I have to do this, for Mori and Hunny-senpai, for Kyoya-senpai, for Kaoru and Hikaru. And for myself.

"Okay. Okay, I'll do it." I whisper into my hands. I feel Hikaru's hand ruffling my hair.

"I knew you would. Don't worry, you'll be great." I look up at him, surprised by how tender he looks. That tender look fades into mischief. "And I know exactly how we can help you."

*************

"His mind's theater?" I ask incredulously. Ouran Academy gets more gray every day without Tamaki-senpai to brighten it up. And the girls seem so put off by my return to my old clothing--as do the rest of the Host Club, particularly Hunny-senpai.

"Yep." Hikaru says. "He's always picturing him--"

"And you," Kaoru picks up, "in all kinds of romantic situations." I blush a deep scarlet. So…could Tamaki-senpai…

"The one that he always seems to be blabbering over most about is you in a white dress skipping down the beach with him," Kyoya-senpai deadpans, pushing up his glasses.

"So…we're going to take him to a beach?" I ask.

*HARU-CHAN!* Hunny-senpai shouts through his cake. *You silly! We're going to put you in a pretty white dress!*

"Mother made just the one," the twins say together.

*And Takashi said he can help make sure you get into the mansion!* I look over at Mori-senpai, who nods solemnly.

"But…but…what if Tamaki-senpai won't see me? Or what if, after I tell him how I feel--"

"We all figured it out, Haruhi. It's obvious how you two feel about each other." Mori-senpai murmurs.

"And if Tono rejects you, he's an even bigger idiot than we all thought." Kaoru says frankly.

*Tama-chan won't reject you Haru-chan! You're too cute!* Hunny-senpai stuffs a piece of cake into his mouth. Hikaru and Kaoru both smile at each other.

"There's no way he'll be able to resist when you're in this!" They reach behind them and take out a short, frilly white dress. It's rather over the top if I do say so myself--something I'd say would fit in more at Lobelia than here.

"There's no way." I say and begin to walk out of Music Room Three.

"AH AH AH!" Hikaru and Kaoru chant, hooking their arms into mine and dragging me back to the small group of friends. "You're doing this for the good of the club."

"LET ME GO!" I struggle. They do and I slam into the floor. "Damn rich kids," I mutter under my breath.

"Haruhi," Kyoya-senpai starts, "I know this isn't something you want to do. Not particularly. And, to be honest, I wouldn't want to either if I were in your position."

"Why do _you_ even care?" I grumble, getting up and brushing off my uniform.

"Believe it or not, there's many, many reasons why. Yes, Tamaki's return will not only benefit my father's company, but this club of his has also brought us together as a family. And it's not right to split up a family." I look at Kyoya-senpai in surprise. Even Hunny-senpai has stopped eating his cake to watch incredulously. Kyoya-senpai writes something down in his little black book. "Oh yes, I see how surprised you are, but I do somewhat enjoy Tamaki's company, even if he is a raging dumbass."

This, more than anything else, resolves me to what I'm about to do. If Kyoya-senpai, of all people, wants this, then it will happen, damnit!

"Give me the dress." I growl. The Hitachiin twins grin. Despite their plea to be separate, they still act so much alike. Despite their differences. If that makes sense. Oh well. I take the dress and head off to the dressing room. "This better be worth it," I saw darkly.

"WAIT! HARUHI! LET ME HELP YOU PUT IT ON!" Hikaru shouts after me. I pause, then turn slowly back to him.

"Don't. Even. Go. There." I hiss. Oh, if only Renge were here with her Medusa hair. I slip into the empty room and make quick work of putting on the dress, trying to ignore the ruffles and the lace.

*AH! HARU-CHAN! YOU LOOK SO CUTE!!* Hunny-senpai shouts. Everyone looks shocked (excluded Kyoya-senpai, who I don't think feels anything). The twins and Hunny rush over to me, darting around to look at me from all angles.

"Oh, my, my, my! How gorgeous!" Hikaru swoons, feeling the fabric hanging from my side.

"Look how it compliments your skin!" Kaoru drools, patting my arm.

*Haru-chan looks like a model!* Hunny-senpai laughs. *Look, Usa-chan! Isn't Haru-chan pretty?*

"Oh dear." Kaoru says, taking a step back.

"Ah, yes, brother. I know exactly what you mean." Hikaru says back, joining his brother a few feet from me. They both put their finger to their chins.

"Why…why are you looking at me like that?" I ask them nervously. They smile slowly.

"Mori-senpai…" I say slowly, looking to the tall man for backup. He shrugs with a little smile.

"Come on Haruhi. Let's get a makeover." Hikaru says as they both close in on me.

"We'll make you beeeaaauuutttiiifffuuulll." I swear, I wouldn't be surprised in the slightest if their heads spun around.

"H-hunny-senpai?" I plead. Hunny grins at me through his cake.

*Don't worry, Haru-chan. Take Usa-chan with you!* He lobs the rabbit at me. I catch it and close my eyes in resolution.

*************

"If it starts raining, I will shoot all of you." I breathe out. The skies are gray and it smells like a storm. That won't stop the rest of the Host Club. Hikaru and Kaoru dolled me up (in the most literal sense--I feel like a Barbie Doll) and shoved me into a limo with everyone before I realized what was happening. The ride to the Suoh's main mansion has probably been the most nerve-wracking ride of my life. Even with stopping to pick on Mei for moral support.

"It's about damn time," she'd said as she got into the limo. "I've been waiting for this to happen for ages." She hasn't shut up about it. Between her, Hunny-senpai, and the twins, I haven't been able to take a moment to breathe. The Hitachiin's had primped and pressed and drew until my hair was flowing (even as short as it is) and my makeup was perfect. I'd seen myself in the mirror and hardly realized it was the same Haruhi Fujioka I'd seen when I woke up this morning. I don't feel like the same Haruhi Fujioka that woke up this morning.

_Please Mom, let this go well_. I pray. We're close; I can see the Suoh estate just over this hill.

*I believe in you, Haru-chan!* Hunny-senpai cries, giving my a hug. I smile.

"We do, too!" Kaoru and Hikaru shout, throwing their arms around me. I start to blush.

"So do I." Mori-senpai says, ruffling my hair. My whole face feels beet red.

"As do I." Kyoya-senpai smiles, a true smile, and the tears well up.

*You'll do great, Haru-chan!* I wipe at the tears in the corners of my eyes.

"Thanks you guys." I sigh. Mei grins and pats my hand.

"This is going to go great." I nod.

"TIME TO GO!" Kaoru opens the door to the limo and Hikaru shoves me out. I almost fall--Mori-senpai's strong arms catch me before I ruin the dress.

"Thank you." He nods silently. "I'll see you guys soon." I say, trying to muster up as much courage as I possibly can. They all smile. These are the people who mean so much to me, and they have so much confidence in me. That must mean that I can do this. Old Haruhi might not have been able to. New Haruhi, even padded down by the recent heart-hurt, this Haruhi can do this.

_I'm going to tell Tamaki Suoh that I love him._

A/N Oh, yes, I do leave you all with a hanger. However, I tell the truth when I say I have the next chapter mostly written, and the next two chapters. They're all planned out and roughly written, I just have to go back and fix them…but, I'll have them up hopefully before next week. If you're really lucky, I might have them up in the next few days. Love y'all!


	2. Suoh Estate

A/N Oh, I hope I didn't leave you hanging too badly. :) Here we are! THE BIG CONFESSION! (and I promise, this won't be a hanging chapter! I wrote the next two chapters before I wrote this one, so.)

Chapter 2

(Haruhi's POV)

"I'll help you up, Haruhi." Mori-senpai grunts, pushing me over the gate to Tamaki-senpai's estate. I can't believe that we're breaking into the Suoh mansion. For me to tell Tamaki-senpai that I love him and try to convince him to come back to the Host Club. However, since we _are_ doing this, I'm glad I have Mori-senpai to help me get in.

"I got it from here." I grunt, pushing myself over the top and landing semi-gracefully on the other side. Mori-senpai launches himself over with ease. "What now?" I ask nervously, glancing at the dogs prowling the grounds.

"Get on my back."

"Your back?" I exclaim. "What?"

"I'll carry you to the door so the dogs don't get you." Mori-senpai leans downward. Shaking my head, I climb on, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Tell me if I choke you." I say. He snorts. Mori-senpai. Snorts.

"I don't think we'll have to worry about that." I'm not quite sure if I should be offended. We set off at a brisk pace. Somehow, Mori-senpai is enough like a ninja to make his way to the front doors without alerting the dogs. I breathe a sigh of relief when we reach the door and I slide off of his back.

"Good luck." He nods down at me. I force a smile.

"Thanks. Don't leave. I might need to have a quick getaway." He solemnly acknowledges my request. Without knocking, I enter the house. Immediately, a servant is upon me.

"What are you doing here?" He demands angrily.

"I need to see Tamaki-senpai." I try to keep the waver out of my voice.

"He's not accepting visitors." The servant grabs my shoulders and turns me back to the door. "Now, if you would kindly--"

"Sakamoto." My heart leaps at the sound on his voice. I glance up quickly--Tamaki-senpai is standing at the top of the stairs, glaring down at us. The servant lets go of me swiftly, leaving just as quickly.

"What are you doing here, Haruhi." Tamaki-senpai sounds so cold, I almost leave. "And…what are you wearing?" I smile a little at the incredulity in his voice. He runs down the steps. "A…a white dress?" Now that he's close enough, I can see him struggling with something. He sets his jaw, though, and starts to turn away. "Leave, Fujioka. Leave now before I get security." He starts to walk back to the staircase. I lunge for his arm, my fingers wrapping around his cool skin.

"Wait a minute, Tamaki-senpai." He freezes at my touch, slowly turning his head back to face me.

"What is it?"

"Please. Please come back to Ouran. We all miss you so much."

"I can't go back. That place is the hive of my father's doings. I can't stand to see anything that he's responsible for, not after what he did to Grandmother." He clenches his fists. I didn't realize it would be this hard to see Tamaki-senpai in so much pain.

"Tamaki-senpai! I understand how betrayed you must feel right now, but--"

"How can you know that?" Tamaki-senpai interrupts.

"If you don't remember, I was betrayed by someone very close to me, someone whom everyone loves very much." Tamaki-senpai is silent. "Please come back. We need you so much more than you could ever realize."

"No. You don't. You're fine without me. My father gave you the opportunity to restart the Host Club. Why don't you?"

"It's not the same without you, Tamaki-senpai. Nothing is the same without you. Hikaru and Kaoru aren't laughing as much. Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai hardly visit anymore. Even Kyoya-senpai isn't himself."

"They'll grow out it."

"They won't! _I_ won't! Tamaki-senpai, I need you just as much as everyone else!" I feel the tears welling up despite myself. "You don't seem to understand how big of an impact you've had on my life! I'd be lost without you and the club. You're the whole reason I am who I am right now! You've taught me so much about love and family." The tears are flowing freely now, flying all over Tamaki-senpai's shirt as I shake my head angrily.

"Haruhi--"

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! I know you're going to try to deny it all! That you didn't change anything. But you're WRONG! You're so, so wrong! You've made us a family and…and…it's just not right to break that up!" I bury my face in my hands.

"We all love you so much, Tamaki-senpai. We need you to come back!"

"You all love me?" I hear the waver in his voice, but refuse to look up.

"We do. You bring out the best in us all, and we love you for that. We love you for your crazy antics and your annoying habits. We love you for your silly games. I love you for all of that! I love you for everything about you!" I don't realize what I was saying until it was out of my mouth. Too late for me to take it back.

"Haruhi? You…love me?" I finally look up into Tamaki-senpai's violet eyes, facing him with every ounce of courage left in me.

"I do." His eyes widen. "I love you, Tamaki Suoh." He stumbles a step backwards, then sways towards me. "And if all of that isn't enough to make you come back, then…I don't care any more. If everything we've done for you isn't enough, then you aren't who we thought you were, and you're not worth it!" I cry, swinging my arms in front of me.

"I…I--"

"No. Don't say anything right now. Think about it. Think about it long and hard. If the anger towards your father is more important than the club, than your friends, than _me_…then so be it. But don't expect any of us to come around any more. Goodbye, Senpai." And with that, I twirl in my ridiculous white dress and leave the Suoh estate.

*************

"Haruhi? Honey?" My father calls to me from the kitchen.

"Hmm?" I lie still in my bed, simply staring up at the ceiling.

"Are you doing okay?" I'd told Dad about everything that happened. At first, he'd wanted to go kick Tamaki-senpai's ass. Then he just wanted to make sure I was okay.

"I'm doing fine, Dad. Thanks." I turn over to face my mother's picture. "Help me out, here, Mom." In the three days since 'the incident', I've been trying awfully damn hard to go back to normal. Much to my non-surprise, Tamaki-senpai didn't show up to school Thursday and Friday. The other's acted like nothing had happened--everyone other than Mei, who's been visiting after school every day. I'm expecting her to come by any minute now to try to 'cheer me up out of this love-sick slump.'

"I'm going out, darling. I'll be back soon, though."

"Okay. Have fun." I hear him sigh and the front door opens, then shuts quietly. I scratch at my head. Might as well get up. Nothing else to do. As I'm making tea, there's a knock at the door.

"One sec!" I call. Mei's here early. I hope she's not expecting food…I put the kettle on the stove, wipe off my hands, and go to the door. "I feel fin--"

"I'm glad." Tamaki-senpai hands me a rose. I'm frozen, completely, utterly, frozen where I stand, with the rose dangling off of my fingertips.

"May I come in?" He asks, raising an eyebrow. I nod dumbly, moving out of the way to let him in. "Don't worry. I'll stand so I don't take up much room." At this, I roll my eyes. He may be the only man I've ever loved, but he's also a giant dufus.

"What do you want?" I ask sharply. He stares at me intensely.

"My mother's back." I nearly drop my teacup.

"What?"

"That's another reason I've been gone. I've been catching up with my mother."

"H-how?"

"I guess Father decided to bring her back." He laughs. "It may be the only good thing he's ever done."

"Mm. Is that why you came here? To tell me your mother's back?" I honestly don't mean to make it sound that mean. I don't _want_ to make him think I'm that mean. I'm ecstatic his mother's back. Really, I am. But, at the same time…

"No. Well, sort of. I also want to talk about the other day." My heart sinks at his tone of voice. To make myself busy so I don't give in to unnecessary emotion, I start washing dishes that have piled up over the past few days.

"Right. I'm sorry about that." He's silent. I fear for my life, for a second there. If there's one thing I've learned about Tamaki Suoh, it's that he's deadliest when he's silent. "Tama--" I start to turn around and am met by a soft pair of lips. It's only a quick kiss, but it's enough for me to feel my heart in my throat.

"Never be sorry for anything you do, Haruhi." I nod, half-dazed. He swipes at my cheek with his fingers. "I'll see you at school Monday." And with that, he's gone.

******Several Minutes Later******

WHAT IN FRESH HELL WAS THAT? He just kisses me and leaves? OH! DAMNIT SUOH!!!!!

A/N A little anti-climatic. I understand. Something I felt like doing. GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT?? Anyway, now that that's sorted out, I can bring in my oooowwwwnnnn character! BUAHAHAHA! And it'll be funnier. Yeah. Review. Love youse guise and see you soooon. (Well…we'll see. Unfortunately for you, I have the chapter after next written, but don't really know how to word the next one…so we'll see how long that takes.) Au revoir!


	3. Yuuki Suzumi

_A/N Hope you liked the last chapter. And I don't know if I mentioned this, but when my computer crashed a while back, my stories were lost, so those chapters I had on my other stories…gone. And I haven't really been motivated to re-write them. Hopefully now, I will be. Anyway, this chapter is a jumping point of view. I'll specify at each break who's pov it is. And if I'm using the wrong honorifics, please tell me. I've been having to consult an online list, but I don't know if I'm doing it right, especially in the end of this chapter._

Chapter 3

(Haruhi's POV)

It's been a month since Tamaki-senpai and I's…thing. I don't really know what to call it anymore. Hikaru and Kaoru insist that we're a 'couple' now. Mori-senpai told me that it just means Tamaki-senpai and I are closer. Kyoya-senpai…well…I don't really know what he means by anything he says. And Hunny-senpai has been too busy with Usa-chan lately to really pay much attention. The bunny popped an eye and it's all Hunny-senpai pays attention to now, even after I sewed it back on.

But, despite Tamaki-senpai and I's closer relationship (and how my heart still jumps around him, even more than usual), the Host Club is back to normal, and I'm forced back into my male persona. I'm sort of glad for the return of this normalcy. More than sort of glad. I'm very, very, _very_ glad.

"Where's Kyoya?" Tamaki-senpai asks when we all finish getting dressed. Today's cosplay is 'American Western Wear'. Apparently, the cowboy look is quite popular in America. I may find it stupid, but the girls scream upon arrival. (it could be the chaps…) I'm beginning to realize that we could be wearing paper sacks, and they would still be ecstatic.

*Yeah! Where's Kyo-chan?* Mori-senpai and Hunny-senpai are on one of their many visits to the Host Club today. I'm glad; it's not the same without them.

"He said something about a meeting with his father." I say. "He'll be here later." Tamaki-senpai smiles down at me.

"Oh, Haru-chan. You're always in the loop."

"Thank…you, Senpai?" Tamaki-senpai laughs and kisses the top of my head. I immediately blush a deep scarlet. Kaoru and Hikaru cat-call and hoot.

"You're most welcome, my darling gem."

"Please don't call me that, Senpai." In typical Tamaki-senpai fashion, he delves into a vat of self-pity and retires to a corner to tend to his mushroom garden.

"You just can't do anything right, can you Haruhi?" Kaoru asks.

"It was such a touching moment DASHED!" Hikaru dabs at his eyes.

"Shut up, you idiots. Now get into position. Everyone'll be here soon." Just as we arrange ourselves around Tamaki-senpai, the doors swing open to reveal the screaming masses. The girls pile in, crawling over each other in their haste to 'order' one of us. In seconds, I'm sat down with three girls from Tamaki-senpai's grade.

"You look so cute like that, Haruhi!" They croon, drooling at me. I smile demurely.

"Thank you ladies. Tea?" They all giggle and accept the cups I give them. Music Room 3 is filled with the soft chatter of the Host Club and the sporadic screams of the girls. Just as we're all getting into the groove of the regulars, the doors swing open.

"Welcome to the Host Club," we all say, rushing to greet the guest. It's a new girl, someone I haven't seen anywhere around school, let alone here. She has black hair that's in gentle ringlets down to her waist, a bow a the top of her head, an emerald, frilly dress, and thick, square glasses sitting on her pale nose. Not our usual type.

"How may we help you, Princess?" Tamaki-senpai rushes up to the girl, taking her hand in his and kissing it gently. She smiles slightly.

"I'd like to test the waters, if you wouldn't mind." Hikaru and Kaoru sneak a glance at each other. They look…mischievous. What. Are. They. Planning?

"Absolutely, my dear. And may I say, you're more beautiful than any girl of your coloring I've ever seen."

"Why thank you."

"Who may I interest you in first, Princess?"

"My name is Yuuki Suzumi, and I will take…" She looks at all of us while the girls who've been waiting glare on angrily. "I'll take those two. I assume they're a package deal?" She points at Hikaru and Kaoru.

*************

(Kaoru's POV)

"You'd be right, there." Hikaru says. "Now, follow me, Miss." He tips his cowboy hat at her. "M'name's Hikaru." I laugh, grabbing her by one arm while my brother grabs her by the other. "I'm Kaoru. Pleasure to be makin' your acquaintance." We lead her to the couch we usually habit, sitting her down next to our faithful customer, Yukari.

"Sorry for the wait, ladies. This is our new customer, Yuuki-san." I say, motioning towards Yuuki-san, who smiles blandly. The others glare at her.

"Now, now, be nice to her." Hikaru chides, wagging his finger at them. They all melt a little at this small gesture.

"And, I know, we're wearing cowboy hats, so it'll be harder than usual, but why don't we play the 'Which One is Hikaru' game in honor of our new customer?" The girls squeal at my words. Hikaru and I hold hands and stand with a flourish.

"So…" we start together. "Which one is Hikaru?" The girls begin tittering to each other.

"Kaoru smiles a little bigger…"

"No, no, Hikaru has the dimple!"

"If only we could see their hair better. Hikaru has the brown!"

"Kaoru is a little taller…"

"Hikaru has more muscles!"

"So, which is it, ladies?" I ask. "Am I Hikaru? Or Kaoru?"

"Hikaru's on the right. Kaoru's on the left." Hikaru and I both freeze, jerkily turning to face Yuuki-san, who's grinning wryly. "Am I right?" We nod mechanically.

"OH! SHE ALREADY KNOWS! SHE MUST BE A TRUE FAN!" The girls scream together, hugging each other.

"How did you know that?" I ask, dropping Hikaru's hand.

"Kaoru's voice is different than Hikaru's." Yuuki-san says simply, shrugging. "And Hikaru does this twinkly-eyed smile thing."

Hikaru and I both look at each other. He raises an eyebrow. I nod minutely. Time to turn on the twincest.

"Hika! You always give it away with that smile of yours." I pout, turning away. Hikaru's arms enwrap my torso.

"It's only because you make me smile, Kao. I can't help it when you're around." He whips me around and looks deep in my eyes, tilting my chin upward. The girls sob from the moe. Yuuki-san leaves.

WHAT?!

*************

(Hunny's POV)

*_OOH! CAKE!_*

*************

(Mori's POV)

The new girl, Yuuki-san, comes towards Mitsukuni and I. I register this silently as Mitsukuni goes on about his cake to the girls.

"Just make sure to brush after this." I mutter quietly. He grins up at me.

*Of course, Takashi!* He goes back to stuffing his face while the girls faint into a puddle on the ground. Yuuki-san sits across from me.

"Mind if I have a piece?" She asks, reaching for a slice of cake. Mitsukuni eyes her warily.

*Not that kind. That's mine!* He cries when she tries to take a piece of the strawberry cake.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Instead, she takes up a piece of chocolate.

*It's okay!*

"So, you must be Hunny-senpai?" Yuuki-san asks, taking a delicate bite off of her cake. I notice that she's tensed up, as if preparing for battle. I, in turn, prepare. She doesn't look as if she would do anything, but it's always good to be on the defensive.

*I am! And this is Takashi! But everyone here calls him Mori.*

"Pleasure to meet you, Mori-senpai." Yuuki-san says, licking the frosting off of her fork.

"Ahem." On of the other girls clears her throat, probably to get the attention off of Yuuki-san.

"I also hear both of you are quite talented in the marshal arts?"

*Takashi _is_ really good! So am I!* Hunny grins widely at Yuuki-san. I'm guessing he's taken a liking to her, for some reason. Her eyes narrow infinitesimally.

"How good would you say you all are?"

*Very good! Very, very good! Isn't that right, Usa-chan?* The pink rabbit 'nods'. With an almost invisible motion, Yuuki-san flicks her fork at Mitsukuni's head. He catches it seconds before it would lodge into his forehead. Our customers scream in horror.

"HUNNY-SENPAI! ARE YOU OKAY?" They cluster around him. I turn back to Yuuki-san, ready to fight if need be. But she's only scooping up a piece of icing with her finger. There's a tiny smile on her lips.

"I'd say he _is _very, very good." She laughs. "And I'd like to see you in action one day, Mori-senpai." She gets up and bows. "Until next time…" And with that, she skips over to Haruhi, who, for once, isn't with Casanova, and is only entertaining one person.

*************

(Tamaki's POV)

"If only we could be together!" I throw a hand over my eyes. "It would make life so much easier to be able to be with such a beautiful woman all my life. And yet…I cannot." The princess I'm entertaining collapses against my chest.

"Oh, Tamaki-senpai. I wish this were possible just as much as you do." She leans her head against my shoulder. I stroke her hair.

"One day, perhaps, Princess. One day…" In my mind, all I can think about is Haruhi. Haruhi, sitting over there with her customers, being doted on by someone other than me. Oh, and there's our new customer, sitting with her, grinning. Yuuki-san looks awful familiar, but I can't seem to place why…

While my mind wanders to Haruhi and Yuuki-san, the princess I'm with continues her cuddling. I shock her into screaming when I jump up suddenly. Yuuki-san is leaning in a bit too close to my Haruhi.

"Excuse me, Princess." I mumble, streaking over to the two of them on the couch. The rest of the club materializes around me.

"Haruhi!" I shout. "How are you?"

"I'm…fine…?" She looks up at me in confusion. "Can I help you? I'm sort of busy with Yuuki-san…"

"It's okay, Haruhi. I'd quite like to officially meet the founder of the Host Club!" Yuuki-san stands up, a twinkle in her eye behind her glasses. She takes a step towards me. I take one back. She takes another towards me. I stumble back. I feel…I feel like she's going to kill me.

"Why are you backing away?" Yuuki-san asks. Her voice changes from the high-pitched squeal she just had to a lower, smoother tone. "Don't you recognize me?" I shake my head slowly. I look to my fellow Host Clubbers for support.

With a flourish, Yuuki-san flings off her dress to reveal a dark blue silk top and low-rider jeans. Off go the glasses, the bow unravels out of her hair. And her hair…is flung off as well. It lands smack in Haruhi's lap. In its place is a golden blonde, jaggedly cut hairstyle, down to her shoulders with bangs that fall into violet eyes. My own eyes start to widen.

Yuuki-san, if that is her real name, stands in front of the silent crowd, one hand on her hip. She sneers up at me. "Oh, don't be so surprised to see me, Niichan!"

My jaw drops.

_A/N O.O See ya soon! (how's that for a short note?)_


	4. Kiyomi Suoh

_A/N For those of you who weren't aware, Niichan is a shortened title for 'big brother'. Thought I should clear that up. (Unless I'm terribly wrong, in which case……NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *emo cut*)_

Chapter 4

(Hikaru's POV)

"Oh, don't be so surprised to see me, Niichan!" Yuuki-san says, reaching up to ruffle Tono's hair.

"NIICHAN?!" Kaoru and I recoil in shock. Kyoya-senpai enters the room, engrossed in his laptop. He stops a few feet from the group, either noticing the shocked looks on all of the Host Club's faces, or the moe-induced ones on the girls', who always seem to be looking on with excitement. It's quite tiring.

"Oh. Suoh-san. What are you doing here?" Kyoya-senpai asks, looking at Yuuki-san with a slight amount of surprise.

"Su….oh….san?" I choke out. I fall into Kaoru's arms. "What's going on here, brother?"

"I don't know, Hikaru. I don't know."

"Tamaki-senpai?" Haruhi looks up towards Tono. "What…who is this? I thought you said you didn't have any siblings when Kirimi-chan came here." Yuuki-san slaps her hands to both sides of her cheeks.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL THEM ABOUT ME TAMAKI??" Tono looks like he's about to go into shock. Yuuki-san, meanwhile, has curled into fetal position in a corner of the room. At that moment, there's no doubt in my mind that these two are related.

"I think I can explain this." Kyoya-senpai says, pushing up his glasses. "After Tamaki was born, the Chairman knew he wouldn't be able to please his mother, head of the Suoh household, any longer. He decided to continue his relationship with Tamaki's mother, and a few months after Tamaki was born, Ms. Grantaine became pregnant with another child.

"A healthy baby girl was born, and the Chairman decided to keep her a secret from his mother. Tamaki was also told to keep it inside. When he left for Japan at fourteen, his sister and he hadn't seen each other for nearly three years already because she had been sent off to a boarding school in England.

"However, as you know, Anne-Sophie Grantaine has returned to Japan, and, apparently, so has her daughter, Tamaki's sister, Kiyomi Suoh."

"Wow, Boss. You've been hiding a lot more than we thought." Kaoru says appearing on one side of Tono.

"Yeah. To think that you haven't even been the only illegitimate child this whole time." I say, resting my hand on his other shoulder. He's practically stone by this point.

"YES! IT'S TRUE! IT'S ALL TRUE!" Kiyomi-san (I have no idea why she would use 'Yuuki' as her disguise name instead of something more fitting for a Suoh) says dramatically, throwing herself back to us. There is a rumbling underneath our feet and a piece of the ground starts to move upwards.

"HOHOHOHOHO!" Renge appears on her magic platform. "This is perfect!" She cries, jumping into the midst of us all. She takes Kiyomi-san's head and cradles it to her chest. "You poor child! Having to live without brother and father all these years!" Kiyomi-san nods, wiping at a tear.

"It's been awful! All I've wanted is to come back and see my Niichan again!" All of a sudden, Kiyomi-san bites her lip. Her face becomes red. She pushes Renge away and bursts out laughing. "Oh. Oh, geez. I'm sorry. Can I stop?" Renge looks as if she's about to spit acid.

"YOU CAN'T BREAK CHARACTER THIS FAR IN!" She screeches, jumping back onto her platform and disappearing into the ground.

"What the hell?" Haruhi says.

"I'm sorry." Kiyomi-san apologizes. "Renge got to me a little ago and suggested that I become a broken character to further push myself into your acceptance. I'm guessing it was a little over the top." We nod silently. Tono still hasn't moved. "Right. Well. I'm Kiyomi Suoh. All of that was true. And…yep. How've you been, Niichan?" She leans in towards Tono. She pokes him and he falls to the ground with a loud thud. "Does…does he do this often?"

"Yep."

"Pretty much."

*All the time.*

"Mm-hmm."

"I see." Kiyomi-san steps back. "Well. I guess I'll just have to go tear around the school all alone, spreading around my story…" Tono jumps up.

"That won't be necessary." Kiyomi-san embraces Tono, who's face softens as he hugs her back.

"S'good to see you again, Niichan."

"Same here, Imouto-chan." Kiyomi-san clobbers Tono. He collapses to the floor, holding a large lump on his head.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO BE FUNNY, TALKING TO ME LIKE THAT?" (A/N from the website I've been using for these honorifics, 'Imouto' is for Little Sister, and 'chan' or 'kun' is only used with it when the older is looking down on the younger.) Kiyomi-san glares angrily at her brother. Kaoru and I, meanwhile, are hardly hiding our laughter.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE LAUGHING AT?" Kiyomi-san turns to us, raising a fist. We yelp and run behind Mori-senpai. "Oh. Sorry. Didn't mean to lose my temper there." Kiyomi-san smoothes down her shirt.

"Sorry." Tono cowers away from his sister.

"S'kay."

"When did you get here?"

Kiyomi shrugs. "When Mom got here. I've been staying in your old room." She grins evilly. I think I'm starting to like this girl.

"How come you haven't seen me sooner?" Tono starts to get a little huffy.

"I wanted to make a big impression on you and your friends." She looks wonderingly at the seven of us, her eyes landing on Haruhi.

"What?" Haruhi asks after Kiyomi-san keeps staring at her.

"Niichan…Why is this girl dressed like a boy?" I may have never seen Tono move so fast. His hands slaps across Kiyomi-san's mouth and he drags her into the empty room adjoining Music Room Three.

"Please excuse us, ladies." I shout, grabbing Kaoru and running after them.

"Kiyomi!"

"Tamaki!" Kiyomi-san shouts back at Tono.

"Listen…Haruhi's sort of working off a debt…and it can't really be let out that she's a…she."

"ARE YOU PARTAKING IN KINKY PROSTITUTION??" Kiyomi-san screams, falling backwards against the wall. "HARUHI! ARE YOU A SEX SLAVE??"

"NO! Of course not!" Kiyomi-san rushes over to Haruhi.

"You can tell me! I swear, I'll help you out of it!" Kiyomi-san pushes Haruhi behind her and glares daggers at us all. "You're all a bunch of sickos! I should…I SHOULD CIVILIAN ARREST YOU RIGHT NOW!"

*She's definitely Tama-chan's sister.* Mori silently agrees.

"Kiyomi-san, please." Kyoya-senpai says. "You're overreacting. What Tamaki was trying to say is that Haruhi broke something very valuable and her work in the Host Club is going to pay for it, since she _is _a Commoner."

"Oh." Kiyomi-san releases Haruhi. "Why didn't you just say so in the first place?" She darts over to Tono and grabs his cheeks. "You silly boy! You could've saved so much trouble by just saying that."

"Would you--AH! WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP TREATING ME LIKE I'M NINE! I'M OLDER THAN YOU!" Tono complains, pulling away from his sister.

"Yes, but I'm older than you emotionally. So."

"Hikaru. Kaoru." Kyoya-senpai says.

"YESSIR?" We salute.

"Take Kiyomi-san and show her around the school. It appears that she's to begin studying at Ouran Academy next week."

"YESSIR!" We both grab one of Kiyomi-san's arms. "Right this way, Kiyomi-san." She digs her heels into the floor.

"Please, don't be so impersonal. I plan to be spending a lot of time with you all. Call me Kiyomi." She grins at all of us, batting her eyelashes.

*Yomi-chan! You're almost as cute as Haru-chan!* Hunny-senpai says. *Usa-chan thinks so too!* Tono recoils in horror.

"HUNNY-SENPAI! HOW COULD YOU THINK ANYONE EVEN COMES CLOSE TO THE LOVELINESS OF HARUHI?!" Haruhi blushes. Kiyomi rolls her eyes.

"Well. It's nice to know my Niichan isn't lonely. Well, _au revoir_, boys. And Haruhi." She faces Kaoru and I. "Come on, show me around." She let's up on her heels and we take her back through the screaming girls out of Music Room Three.

_A/N Ugh. You guys…I don't think I can keep up with these honorifics. You won't hate me and think me an awful writer if I don't use them anymore, will you? (except in the case of Usa-chan, only because that's…the name.) And sorry this one was so short. I thought it was a good place to leave off without getting too deep into Kiyomi… Anyway, next chapter might be a little while. I've been working hard on these past four and have almost no idea how this is going to go anymore…I'm not very good at planning ahead. Kisses!_


	5. The Secret Room

_A/N Well. This new chapter that's just come out in the manga has completely ruined my plans. BUT…we're just going to pretend that any new chapters that come out are completely moot. They don't exist. Period. Okay? Okay. I've also decided to stop using the honorifics, because I'm too damn lazy...One day, I might return to being all proper, but for now...And sorry it's been so long--it's been crazy getting ready for tests. D': But hopefully I'll be doing some more writing. And, usually, I don't want to be all trolly and stuff, but one of my friends of friends of friends has started a fictionpress account, and her stuff is pretty good. Check out 1. Decent stuff, and she begged for a plug. XD Anyway, sorry for this long rant. Enjoy!_

Chapter 5

(Hikaru's POV)

"My Lord! How do you guys survive that all day?" Kiyomi sighs after wading through the waves of customers awaiting us.

"Years of practice at being beautiful." I say, flipping back my hair. Kiyomi rolls her eyes good naturedly.

"I know how hard it is to be gorgeous." She grins at Kaoru and I.

"The reason is clear." Kaoru says. He uses his 'charming smile' on Kiyomi, and she blushes ever so slightly.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't try to seduce me." She says firmly. "I'm not here for that sort of tom-foolery. I'm here to try to patch up our…family situation." Kiyomi brushes a strand of hair out of her eyes. "Unfortunately, Tamaki won't speak to Mother or Father. And it isn't going to be easy be convince him otherwise."

"If you'd like, we'd be happy to help." Kaoru says softly. I glance over at him. He's staring, raptly, at Kiyomi, his eyebrows knit together in genuine concern.

"Ha, like I need the help of two hooligans!" Kiyomi waves her hand dismissively. Both Kaoru and I's jaws drop indignantly.

"Hooligans?" I shout. "We are no 'hooligans', thank you very much!"

"Yes, you are." All three of us turn to the door. Kyoya is slipping through and coming towards us. "I realized that you'd get distracted by something before you gave Kiyomi a proper tour. I will take it from here, thank you."

"What about us?" I whine. "I don't want to go back in there! Tono will annoy the hell out of us with his pity party." Kyoya gives us the evil eye.

"You should have thought of that before you made the mistake of dilly-dallying. Now if you would…" Kaoru and I cross our arms and huff in tandem, something we'd learned to do long ago.

"Why don't we let Kiyomi decide?" Kaoru suggests. "How do you know she doesn't want someone with a stick up their ass leading her around?" I glance over at Kiyomi, who's bulging cheeks are turning red. She catches my gaze and bursts out laughing, the snorting sound bouncing off the walls of the near-empty school.

"What are you laughing at?" Kaoru shouts. He's getting quite uppity for some reason…

"You three are ridiculous. I'm sure that I can find my way around on my own, especially if my escort is such a big deal. I'm not in distress." She gasps between bursts of laughter.

"But a Suoh woman mustn't be wandering around a school alone." Kyoya insists.

"If you're so set on it, I suppose…" Kiyomi sobers up and taps her chin. "I suppose Haruhi can always show me around." My eyes widen. Not because Kiyomi picked Haruhi as an escort over all of us, but at how she picked. She looks so…impish, I'm almost afraid for Haruhi.

"If that is what you wish." Kyoya says. He disappears for a moment and reappears with Haruhi at his side. "Haruhi, make sure to thoroughly show the school to Ms. Suoh. It's imperative to make a good impression."

"It's not a big deal." Kiyomi says. She jumps forward playfully and takes Haruhi by the sleeve. "Come on, Ru, let's go!"

"Ru?" I mutter to Kaoru. He shrugs. There's something eating at him; the way he's glaring at Kyoya and Haruhi. It's putting me ill at ease as well.

"Off we go!" Kiyomi yanks Haruhi down the hall. Haruhi turns and shoots us a helpless look. Simultaneously, the three of us shrug. Nothing we can do about it now.

*************

(Haruhi's POV)

Lord. We already have one Tamaki, and now we have another. And she's pulling me off to some unknown area. I admit, I'm a little scared. I have a feeling that Kiyomi may not be as innocent as Tamaki is.

Kiyomi pulls me through the halls with confidence, as if she already knows the layout. Which wouldn't be at all surprising, as she _is_ the Chairman's daughter. She doesn't say a word the whole trip, barely makes a sound until we reach a cranny I'd never seen before. She pushes me in first, looks down the halls furtively, and follows me into the cramped space.

"What are we--" I choke out. She slaps a hand over my mouth.

"Hush. And move to the right a little bit." I do and she shimmies in beside me, staring at the wall. "Now where is it…" Her fingers trace the engravings and land on a nick in between a pattern. She reaches into her pocket, takes out a pencil, and sticks it in the nick. There's a clicking sound, and the wall barely shifts. Kiyomi grins and pushes on the wall. It swings open.

"What's this?" I ask. Kiyomi pushes me forward into a large room. It's more than a little dusty, with old armchairs and a moldy smell. I think there's a window, but it's so caked with grime that it could be anything.

"Okay, now you can talk." Kiyomi shuts the wall/door behind us.

"What is this place?" I ask in wonder. Kiyomi flips a switch and the room is bathed in a flickering orange light.

"Before all the trouble and I had to stop visiting, Father used to take me in here. He told me that if I kept it clean, then Mother would be able to come live in here without Grandmother finding out." She looks sadly around the room. "I guess he was lying, right?" She turns to face me. I don't know what to say. I barely know anything about this girl, and she's already sharing something this personal with me?

"I know what you're thinking." Kiyomi says, tracing her fingers in the thick dust on a small end table. "But I never really had any friends growing up; I was a very sickly child, like my mother. You seem like you have a good heart, and that's something I can appreciate. I hope we'll be able to be friends." She flashes me a short smile. "And Tamaki seems to like you a lot." My deep blush must not have gone unnoticed. "Don't worry, I won't tease _you_ about it. But Tamaki's a whole different ballgame."

"I don't mean to be prying, but why did you come here?" I blurt out. I don't know why, but Kiyomi intrigues me. She seems so much like Tamaki, yet…

"A lot of reasons…But none of them are really important. What I really want to know is when you can show me around Japan! I want to see all the sights, it's so exciting to be here after everything Father's told me about! And you're a commoner, right?" I nod numbly. "I want to come see your place and you can take me to your grocery store and make me commoner's food and don't worry I'll won't take up too much room at your house I'm really good at squishing myself up…"

I can't help it and start giggling. Kiyomi stops mid-rant. "What?" She frowns at me.

"I'm sorry. But you're exactly like Tamaki!"

"I am nothing like him." She says darkly. I'm absolutely taken aback. But before I can really register her words, she starts grinning again. "Okay, shall we return to the others? I think it's been sufficient time for you to show me around, right?" She chuckles. Her hand darts out and grabs my own with lightening speed. She begins her crazy flying pull again and streaks out of the room and down the hall. She stops abruptly and turns to face me. I stumble a bit, which seems to amuse Kiyomi.

"Just one more thing. Don't repeat anything, okay? And don't tell anyone about the room." I nod mutely. "Okay, let's go!" She takes off with car sound effects.

What a strange girl.

_A/N PAHAHA! I was just re-reading Chapter 3 and realized that when I went through and did the replace button to change everything to Yuuki-san, it made several of them Yuuki-san-san. L. O. L. So, I changed that. Sorry for the short chapter, I didn't really know what to do to get to the *action*. I'm rambling again, sorry, see you in the next chappie! Review!!!! :D_


End file.
